Your Choice!
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Karena Ino, tangan kanan yang Itachi benci sebab alasan tertentu, lumpuh. Itachi tidak bersikap ramah pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ia merasa berterima kasih. Namun Ino yang merasa simpati padanya memaksa agar Itachi membencinya. Itachi hanya ingin menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli seberapa kacaunya ia di dalam. ItaIno fic! Warn: OOC, weird, dll. Chap 2 up, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Choice!**

by Itou kyuu-chan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, OOC, dll.

Pairing: ItaIno

Genre: Romance, Family, hurt, dll

Enjoy it!

…

"Besok kita jalan-jalan ya, Gaara-kun!" ujar Ino. Jarinya memainkan ujung rambut pirang bagian depan yang sedikit lebih pendek. Ia menunggu jawaban dari pacarnya, Gaara, dengan gugup, berharap dengan sangat bahwa pria itu akan menerima ajakan kencannya. Hei, mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun tapi baru berkencan 3 kali! Tidakkah itu aneh? Orang pasti berpikir bahwa ia telah dicampakkan Gaara.

_"Baiklah. Besok jam 11 kau datang ke Kafe Konoha. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, lno."_ Ujar Gaara dari sebrang telepon. Ino membelalakkan matanya, meloncat kegirangan sambil menahan jeritan.

"Benarkah, Gaara-kun?" tanyanya memastikan. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Gaara tak sedang berbohong atau bercanda, karena Gaara bukan tipe pemuda yang suka bercanda apa lagi berbohong. Sifat itulah yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal.

_"Ya. Tapi aku tak punya waktu lama_." Balas Gaara. Ino mengangguk-angguk meskipun pria itu tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia sangat mengerti jadwal Gaara lebih padat dari aspal.

"Baiklah Gaara-kun. Jam 11 ya!"

"_Hmm_."

"Ya sudah, selamat melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Terima kasih Gaara-kun. Sampai ketemu besok."

"_Hm. Byebye, Ino._" Setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara, Ino menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Mulutnya bersiap-siap membuka. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak. Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Horeeeee! Akhirnya Gaara-kun mau menerima ajakan kencanku!" serunya riang . Dan tiba-tiba…

Duakk!

Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Ino dengan cukup keras. Rasanya sangat sakit, tapi Ino memutuskan untuk merasa bersyukur karena buku itu tidak lebih tebal lagi.

"Berisik, tahu! Menggangu waktu tidur siangku saja!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut mirip nanas dengan jengkelnya. Shikamaru Nara, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Mereka bisa dibilang dekat, tetapi selalu berantem setiap saat. Dan sebagai informasi, Shikamaru adalah pacar pertamanya saat berumur 9 tahun. Hubungan mereka hanya berjalan 2 hari sebelum akhirnya putus.

''Iih… apaan sih, Shika?" seru Ino kesal . Tangannya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran si pria Nara. Ia berjongkong, mengambil buku itu, kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela dimana Shikamaru menunggu di seberang.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, bodoh! Terdengar sampai ke rumahku," balas Shikamaru .

Ino merengut. "Biar saja! lagipula rumah kita 'kan tepat bersebelahan, tentu saja terdengar sampai kerumahmu. Salahkan nasibmu, karena tinggal disebelah rumahku!'' meskipun berkata begitu kasar, Ino menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha mengembalikan buku Shikamaru.

"Cih, mendokusei. Kau seharusnya minta maaf." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Dalam mimpimu, Shika!" ujar Ino. Ketika akhirnya buku itu sampai di tangan Shikamaru, Ino membuat wajah konyol yang menandakan ia sebal, lalu berbalik. Shikamaru yang berdiri menghela napas.

Tapi ia tersenyum lembut. "Dasar! Sama sekali tidak berubah. Merepotkan saja!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, besok siang temani aku belanja yuk! " ujar Ino diponselnya, ia sudah membuat rencana setelah kencan singkatnya dengan Gaara. Kencannya akan _benar-benar_ singkat.

_"Hm… baiklah. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali."_ Balas Sakura dari sana. Ino tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Gaara mengajakku kencan besok!"

"Gaara yang mengajakkmu, atau kau yang mengajaknya?"

"Aku…" jawab Ino lesu.

"Haha.. sudah kuduga. Jam berapa kalian kencan?"

"Jam 11."

"Jam 11?! Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan besok siang?! Apa kau berencana sok-sokan meninggalkannya di tengah kencan kalian supaya dia lebih peduli?!"

"Tidak! Bukannya begitu sakura! Tapi ide bagus juga, sih."

"Jadi kenapa, pig? Dan jangan mencoba, mengetahui Gaara, dia pasti tidak mau ambil pusing."

Ino menghela napas. "Benar juga."

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa. "Gaara tidak memiliki waktu banyak, forehead. Jadi daripada aku kecewa, lebih baik aku mengatur jadwal denganmu…"

"…" Sakura terdiam sejenak. "_Ino_?" panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" Sahut Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan siang dengan kami?"

"Makan siang?"

"Ya. Yang seperti kau bilang tadi. Pertama, kau kencan jam sebelas, setelah itu kau dan aku pergi belanja, lalu kita pergi kerumah Naruto. Kushina-baa san mengajakku makan siang bersama. Kau ikut saja."

"Serius? Tapi 'kan, hanya kau yang diajak."

"Tenang saja… Kushina-baa san orang yang baik, kok! Dia pasti mau menerimamu dengan senang. Kalau Naruto tidak setuju, bilang padaku atau kushina-baa san, oke?"

"Umm… baiklah. Terima kasih, Sakura!"

"Sama-sama… oh iya, selanjutnya…" dan mereka membuat jadwal yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dilakukan dalam sehari.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran bintang lima, Uchiha _restaurant_, terlihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dalam keheningan. Sang wanita, dengan rambut ungu, tampak gelisah, ia meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Sedangkan sang pria, yang memiliki rambut hitam agak panjang, tampak tenang. Bahkan sesekali ia mengambil cangkir berisi black coffee-nya di meja dengan tangan kiri, lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Jadi apa alasannya?" Tanya sang Pria dengan tenangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Itachi itu baru saja diberitahu oleh wanita di depannya, Konan, bahwa mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka lagi. Konan tampak amat gelisah, ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Y-Yahiko.. dia alasanku, Itachi." Ujar Konan lirih. Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar Yahiko, cinta pertama Konan—atau mungkin masih—telah kembali dari Amerika.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Itachi dingin. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah sekali pun menjalin kasih dengan Konan.

Konan menatap ke mata Itachi dengan ragu, namun pasti. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya!"

"Terserah apa maumu." Itachi berdiri, melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Konan yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Dari awal, Itachi memang tidak mengharapkan Konan akan berada di sisinya sampai akhir. Ia tidak berpikir akan ada orang gila yang berani melakukan hal itu. Tapi memutuskan hubungan dengan Konan membuat hatinya merasa sedikit sesak. Perasaan ketika dirinya ditinggalkan, perasaan yang telah dirasakannya berulang kali, rasanya sakit sekali.

Itachi kembali ke ruang kantornya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari restoran. Ia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, memandang kosong ke arah tumpukan file yang terbengkalai. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ingatan buruk langsung melintas di pikirannya.

Jika saja, kejadian _itu_ tidak pernah terjadi, Ia pasti akan menjadi pria normal yang hidup dengan normal. Dan mungkin Konan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

_Tangan terkutuk._

Haruskah ia memotongnya?

Tok tok.

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya, mengizinkan siapapun yang mengetuk itu masuk. Sai Uchiha, adik keduanya. "Ada apa, Sai?" tanyanya sambil berpura-pura membaca sesuatu

Sai dengan ragu mendekat, memberikan selebaran kertas tebal. Itachi melihat gelagat adiknya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia tahu ia bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik selama ini dan ia memiliki kesalahan besar di masa lalu, tapi tidak seharusnya Sai menjadi setakut itu padanya. Seharusnya Sai menjadi lebih seperti Sasuke, yang membencinya dengan sepenuh hati, dengan begitu, ia akan merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Aku mengadakan pameran lukisan di galeri seniku. Besok siang jam 12, Itachi-nii."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia melihat ke selebaran itu dengan seksama. Sai, adalah pelukis yang berbakat dan cukup terkenal, ia memulai semuanya dari nol dengan usahanya sendiri. Itachi sejujurnya merasa bangga padanya, tapi ia merasa tidak pantas mengungkapkan hal itu.

Itachi melihat kea rah Sai yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Tidak."

Ia berdiri lebih lama sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke arah Itachi. "Aku melihat Konan-nee bersama seorang pria," katanya dengan cepat.

Itachi membatu selama beberapa detik, tidak menyangka akan secepat itu orang lain mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Konan, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan diri, menatap balik Sai seolah tidak ada hal besar yang terjadi. "Hm. Kami telah membicarakannya. Kami tidak begitu cocok."

"Tapi Konan-nee dan Itachi-nii sudah 2 tahun bersama," ucap Sai lirih. Itachi tahu adiknya berharap ia akan menikahi Konan segera, tidak, _semua_ orang beranggapan ia akan menikahi Konan.

"Waktu tidak ada hubungannya, Sai."

"Iya, tapi—,"

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Itachi memotong ucapan Sai membuat adiknya menatapnya dengan cemas. Tapi Sai mengangguk, menurut, sebelum kemudian berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Itachi meremas kertas selebaran itu dengan tangan kirinya, melemparnya dengan keras bak orang gila. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napasnya perlahan, mencoba mengontrol amarahnya.

Ia seharusnya mati saja.

…

Hari libur merupakan hari paling mengasyikan bagi Ino. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang desainer di butik milik Tsunade bisa dibilang cukup berat karena toko itu lumayan terkenal, itulah mengapa hari libur sangat berharga. Dan hari liburnya menjadi lebih sempurna ketika perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu akan berkencan dengan pacar super sibuknya, Gaara.

Harusnya hari ini sempurna.

Jika saja ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya berjaga di toko bunga.

"Dia bilang hanya pergi sebentar, tahu begini aku tidak akan mau berjaga," kata Ino murung. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, melotot ketika ternyata jarum jam sudah berada di angka 11. Menolak untuk panik, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam totebagnya, menelepon ayahnya.

Di dering ke 4, akhirnya panggilannya tersambung.

"Tou-chan, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Gaara-kun, jadi bye-bye," ucapnya, kemudian langsung menekan tombol _end_.

Berlari secepat yang ia bisa, Ino bahkan tidak peduli ia mengenakan high heels. Beruntung, bus yang hendak ia naiki belum jalan dari halte. Setelah memasukkan uang, ia tidak duduk meskipun ada kursi yang kosong. Pemberhentianya dekat, jadi kalau ia berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, ia bisa sampai lebih cepat. Ia buru-buru turun setelah bus itu berhenti di halte seberang Kafe Konoha. Melihat lampu merah hendak berubah menjadi hijau, Ino langsung berlari menyeberang jalan.

Itulah saat dimana sebuah mobil dengan cepat melaju ke arahnya. Ino tidak bisa berpikir di detik-detik itu, hanya pasrah memejamkan mata dengan _pose_ tangan di depan kepalanya sebagai perlindungan. Ketika beberapa detik berlalu, dan suara berisik mulai terdengar di sekelilingnya, Ino akhirnya membuka mata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya padanya. Ino tidak bisa menjawab, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang tadi hendak menabraknya, terhenti di sisi jalan dengan bagian depan yang hancur parah.

Hari itu merupakan titik balik dari hidup 22 tahunnya.

…

Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Ino menunggu dengan sabar di depan ruang operasi. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika 2 orang pria yang kemungkinan merupakan kerabat pria yang dicelakainya datang. Salah satu dari mereka bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, dan yang lainnya terlihat masih muda dan sangat khawatir. Ino tahu seharusnya ia langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf, tapi ia hanya duduk dan menunduk.

"Perempuan ini yang hampir ditabrak Ita-nii?" Tanya pria yang lebih muda.

"Kurasa begitu, Sai," jawab si pria seram.

Pria yang lebih muda, Sai, duduk di sebelah Ino. Ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bukan salahmu, tidak apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ino juga berharap demikian. Meskipun ia bukan orang yang religius, tapi ketika itu ia berdoa tanpa henti.

Langit sudah menjadi gelap ketika pria bernama Itachi Uchiha itu terbangun dari obat bius. Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengepalkan tangan dengan sangat kuat hingga ujung jarinya memutih.

"Itachi, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya si pria berwajah seram, Kisame.

Pria bernama Sai yang mirip dengan Itachi Uchiha, mendekat. Melarang pria itu untuk duduk. Tapi Itachi tetap memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Ketika merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres, ia melotot ke arah adiknya. Ekspresi mengerikan yang membuat Ino mundur selangkah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara itu dingin seperti hewan buas yang hendak menerkam siapa saja.

Kisame berpandangan dengan Sai, memegang pundak Itachi dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tangan kananmu… lumpuh."

Itachi terdiam menatap ke arah tangan kanannya. Tubuh atasnya mulai gemetar, dan jika saja ia tidak dalam kondisi lemah, ia mungkin sudah dengan brutal mengacak-acak ruangan. Kaki Ino melemah ketika tiba-tiba tatapan tajam dengan aura membunuh itu tertuju padanya. Ia sadar, pria itu mengenalinya seketika. Tapi di luar dugaan Ino, pria itu tidak menyerangnya, malah , menolak bertatap muka dengan Ino dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Keluarkan dia dari ruangan ini, Sai," katanya pelan. Tapi hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tubuh Ino merinding hebat.

Sai memandang Ino dengan tidak nyaman, kemudian menuntun Ino dengan sopan keluar dari ruangan. Ino menggeleng saat pria itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, duduk di kursi kosong di dekat sana.

Ino mencoba menghubungi Gaara berulang kali. Tapi tidak ada respon.

Akhirnya, ia memanggil satu-satunya orang yang terlintas di pikirannya. Shikamaru Nara. Pria itu langsung muncul dalam beberapa menit. Shikamaru berjongkok di hadapannya, menghela napas seperti biasa dan menatap ke arahnya. Ino tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, ia memeluk Shikamaru dengan sangat erat sampai air matanya mengering.

"A-a-ku sangat bersyukur dia tidak m-mati, Shika," katanya dengan suara serak.

Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino dengan lembut. "Sst. Tidak apa, Ino. Tidak apa."

…

**Author's Note:**

Jadi, ini adalah _remake_ dari Your Choice! yang kubuat bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Memang kebetulan aku mau _publish_ ulang cerita ini, tapi berkat _reviews_ di My Princess Serenity dengan nama Inochan req minta bikin ItaIno, akhirnya _remake_nya terealisasi:v

Jadi makasih yaa buat Inochan, aku harap kalian suka cerita ini dan memberikan dukungan.

Karena _review_ kalian sangat berharga


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Choice!**

Chapter 2

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

ItaIno fic

Warn: Too much warning!

.

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah Itachi mengusir wanita itu keluar, ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Namun ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia dapat melihat Kisame dan Sai dari pantulan kaca jendela, duduk dekat di sisi kasurnya dan melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. Kemudian Sai berdiri, berkata bahwa ia akan membeli minuman dingin untuk Kisame dan dirinya. Saat itulah Kisame menghela napasnya keras-keras.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu pada wanita cantik itu?" tanyanya mencoba menghibur Itachi.

Itachi tidak membalas, masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Kau membenci tangan kananmu, kan? Tidakkah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padanya?" canda Kisame dengan sedikit tawa. Tawanya memudar ketika Itachi tidak memberikan respon apapun. Akhirnya pria itu tersenyum miris, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja yang tersedia. Diletakkannya secarik kertas kecil di atas meja. "Setidaknya jika kau ingin membuat dirimu menderita, jangan membuat orang lain menderita juga," ujarnya.

Kisame mengeluarkan rokok beserta pemantik dari sakunya, mengangkatnya ke arah Itachi. "Aku akan pergi sebentar."

Itachi mengikuti gerakan Kisame dari pantulan kaca jendela hingga pria itu menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya memutar balik tubuhnya, melirik ke meja dimana Kisame meninggalkan secarik kertas putih itu.

Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Aku menghubungi Sasuke barusan," katanya memberitahu.

Itachi menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. "Biar kutebak, dia mengucapkan selamat?"

Sai menghela napas. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kebenaran padanya, aku yakin Sasuke akan mengerti, Ita-nii."

Itachi tersenyum lebih lebar. "Memberitahunya apa? Bahwa aku membunuh oka-san untuk melindungimu?"

Sai menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku…"

"Bukan salahmu, Sai." Itachi berkata cepat. "Oka-san sakit keras. Salah satu dari kita harus membantunya melepaskan rasa sakitnya," lanjut Itachi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Sai mengeraskan rahangnya untuk mencegah air matanya menetes. Itachi, yang mengetahui hal itu, memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela lagi. "Aku ingin sendirian."

Itachi dapat mendengar bunyi pintu yang membuka dan menutup. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tegang dari yang ia kira. Kenangan masa lalu kembali terulang di otaknya. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas kemeja yang ibunya gunakan pada hari itu, berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan kerah berbentuk V, dan 2 kancing bagian atas yang tidak terpasang. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rambut hitam wanita itu terikat longgar ke satu sisi.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Ia butuh _vodka_.

…

Tepat sehari setelahnya, Gaara datang ke rumah jam setengah 5 pagi.

Untungnya, ketika pria itu mengetuk pintu, Ino langsung membuka pintu setelah beberapa detik. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih berambut merahnya itu. Gaara tersenyum padanya dengan kantung mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

Ino mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke dalam, duduk di sofa empuk miliknya. Mereka tidak duduk berdekatan, melainkan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Ino memandang ke iris hijau itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu sesuatu."

Gaara memegang lengannya, menghentikan gerakan Ino. "Aku minta maaf tidak mengangkat panggilanmu, Ino. Aku benar-benar berencana untuk meneleponmu balik tepat setelah rapat tapi—,"

"Kau ketiduran, aku tahu." Ino menyentuh tangan Gaara dengan tangannya.

Gaara mengangguk, menarik Ino ke sisinya. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Ino sedikit merasa senang karena Gaara menyadari hal itu, tapi ia tidak tersenyum. Ia menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memberi tahu Gaara apa yang dialaminya kemarin. Tapi setelah ia membuka mulutnya, Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu pada Gaara. Tidak sekarang. Gaara butuh istirahat. "Aku memikirkan sesuatu," katanya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Sesuatu yang begitu rumit?"

Ino mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Biar kutebak," Gaara menarik Ino untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada Ino, mempertemukan iris hijau dan biru. "Tsunade-san memintamu mendesain 30 model dalam seminggu?"

Ino tersenyum. "Aku pasti mati karena berpikir terlalu keras."

"Oh, kalau begitu… ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk berada di dua tempat dalam waktu yang sama?"

"Terlalu mudah, Gaara-kun. Kau tahu _A Walk to Remember_, kan? Aku hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama." Ino tertawa.

Gaara menguap. "Aku punya solusi yang lebih mudah dari itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu… nanti." Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya di pundak Ino. Ino membelai rambut merah Gaara, membaringkan tubuh pria itu di sofanya dan ikut berbaring. Ia melihat Gaara tersenyum sebelum berbisik, "Sofanya terlalu pendek, tapi cukup lebar untuk kita berdua."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kakimu yang terlalu panjang, Gaara-kun."

Kemudian Gaara tertidur masih dengan senyumnya. Ino memperhatikan setiap detail wajah kekasihnya itu, alis tipis, kantung mata yang tebal, hidung yang terlalu tajam, dan bibir tipis yang tidak ramah, tapi entah bagaimana Gaara masih terlihat tampan.

_Dan memiliki hati yang baik_, pikirnya.

Kali pertama mereka bertemu adalah ketika seekor kucing liar terserempet mobil di depan Kafe Konoha. Ino yang saat itu sedang makan siang langsung berlari menuju hewan malang itu. Tepat ketika ia sampai, seorang pria lebih dulu menundukkan badannya. Gaara. Setelah melihat keadaan kucing malang itu, Gaara mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ino. "Kau tahu klinik hewan terdekat?" tanyanya. Dan kebetulan Sakura, sahabat baiknya, adalah seorang dokter hewan jadi Ino mengangguk. Gaara mengangkat tubuh lemah hewan itu dan mengopernya ke Ino. Ino mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati layaknya mengangkat seorang bayi, dan ikut naik ke dalam mobil Gaara.

Ia tersenyum lega ketika Sakura selesai mengobati kucing itu dan mengatakan bahwa si kucing hanya perlu beristirahat selama beberapa hari. "Aku benar-benar ingin membawanya pulang, tapi kau tahu ayahku tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang berbulu," kata Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Itulah mengapa kau memelihara kadal saat di bangku SMA."

Ino memandangnya kesal. "Kadal tidak seburuk itu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kau yang akan menanggung biayanya kan?"

"Tentu. Memang siapa lagi?"

Sakura menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pria berambut merah yang datang bersama Ino. Pria itu berdiri di depan klinik sambil berbicara di telepon genggamnya. "Dia manis," kata Sakura.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan malas. "Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya duluan kan?"

Sakura tersenyum mencurigakan. "Tentu saja tidak!" kemudian ia tertawa.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya ketika pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, berdiri terlalu dekat dari yang seharusnya. Ino menahan napasnya ketika aroma wangi kopi dari tubuh pria itu mencapai indera penciumannya, ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Oh, kau," kata Sakura dengan nada aneh. Ino melotot ke arah wanita itu tajam memberi pesan 'jangan bicara macam-macam' dan Sakura mengabaikannya dengan sengaja.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya pada Ino, kembali terfokus pada pria itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sabaku Gaara," balas pria bernama Gaara itu dengan suara bassnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengadopsi kucingnya, Sabaku-san? Kalau kau tidak ingin, aku bisa mencarikannya pemilik baru jadi tenang saja."

Gaara hanya terdiam.

Sakura melirik ke arah Ino. "Kuanggap sebaggai 'tidak'."

Kemudian ponsel Gaara kembali berbunyi, membuat pria itu pergi setelah mengucapkan permisi.

Ino tersenyum masam pada Sakura. "Terlalu sibuk untukku." Dan mereka tertawa.

Hari berikutnya, ketika Ino makan siang di Kafe Konoha sebagai bagian dari rutinitasnya, Gaara secara tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya dengan sedikit canggung. "Aku akan bohong jika mengatakan aku datang hanya untuk mengganti uangmu," itulah yang Gaara katakan padanya.

Itulah bagaimana mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Berkat kucing itu dan berkat sifat Gaara yang berterus terang.

"Aku belum pernah bertanya apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku, Gaara-kun," bisik Ino. Ia mengecup kening Gaara dan ikut terlelah bersama pria itu.

…

Beberapa hari setelahnya, ketika Ino sedang bekerja di butik milik Tsunade, _Les Femmes_, dan tidak dalam penampilan terbaiknya,—rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan diarahkan ke satu sisi, _sweater_ putih dengan gaya _turtle neck _yang agak kebesaran, dan celana hitam ketat—pria itu, Uchiha Itachi, datang tanpa peringatan.

Ino, dengan peniti di antara bibirnya, turun dari kursi ketika melihat Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ino menyingkirkan peniti itu dari bibirnya, menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat.

"Wanita di depan bilang kau ada di dalam sini," jelas Itachi.

Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi ia hanya berdiri di tempat ketika Itachi berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu. "Kau seorang desainer," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ino mengangguk.

Itachi mengangguk juga. "Pekerjaan yang baik." Setelah menyentuh beberapa desain pakaian, ia berjalan mendekati Ino, berdiri di hadapan wanita itu. Ino menatap ke arahnya, mendapati sepasang mata gelap yang cantik itu menatapnya dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Cara pria itu menatapnya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa marah. Tidak tahu mengapa, Ino merasa dirinya menjadi sedikit marah. "Aku datang keesokan harinya, tapi kau tidak ada," kata Ino setengah berbisik.

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku pulang cepat."

Ino melirik ke tangan kanan pria itu. "Tanganmu…"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Itachi singkat. Ino mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan pria itu. Ia kembali menatap Itachi, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Aku datang untuk mentraktirmu makan siang," kata Itachi singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Itachi mengulang.

"Seharusnya kau marah padaku," kata Ino jujur.

Itachi menatapnya dengan datar. Kantung mata di bawah mata pria itu mengingatkannya pada Gaara, membuat Ino berpikir apakah ia tidak tidur karena pekerjaan ataukah karena pikirannya kacau. Melihat lebih cermat, Ino baru sadar mata Itachi terlihat sayu, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seolah ia sudah mati di dalam.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku marah padamu?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara rendah.

"Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," balas Ino. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap.

Itachi mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk sesuatu yang disebut senyuman, tapi Ino tidak setuju menyebutnya sebuah senyum. "Kemarahan tidak akan mengubah apapun," ujar Itachi.

"Marah… bisa membuatmu lebih baik sesekali."

…

Itachi menggertakkan giginya kesal mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari bibir manis milik wanita bernama Ino itu. Tujuan awal ia datang kemari, setelah mendapatkan alamat tempat kerja Ino dari kertas yang diberikan Kisame, adalah untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan membuat wanita itu tidak menyalahkan diri. Tapi di luar dugaan, wanita itu ingin ia marah?

Haruskah ia benar-benar marah?

Itachi melangkah maju menyebabkan wanita itu melangkah mundur. Ketika wanita itu hanya berjarak 2 langkah dari dinding, Itachi bergerak cepat mendorong pundak wanita itu dengan tangan kirinya, membuat punggung wanita itu bersentuhan dengan benda dingin tersebut. Ia menatap ke dalam mata biru Ino yang jernih seperti lautan. Begitu cantik tanpa beban, dan wanita itu tidak memandangnya dengan takut seperti kemarin, sebaliknya ia melihat sesuatu seperti simpati dan amarah. Ia melirik sekilas ke bibir pink pucat yang begitu menggoda, kemudian kembali menatap kedua iris itu. "Aku tidak marah," bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu pasti ada yang salah denganmu, Uchiha-san," bisik Ino.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Kenapa wanita ini tidak menerima saja? Kenapa ia harus memaksa Itachi untuk marah serta menyalahkan wanita itu? Tidak kah ia seharusnya merasa senang mengetahui orang yang celaka karenanya sudah memaafkan dan mencoba berteman? Itachi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia belum pernah menemui orang semacam itu sebelumnya.

Tangan kirinya terkepal dengan sangat kuat saat ia menjauhkan diri dari Ino. Ia tersenyum kepada wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yamanaka-san."

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino seorang diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

…

**Author's Note:**

Chapternya lebih pendek. Tapi tenang, aku tahu kemana cerita ini mengarah haha.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan memberi dukungan. _Please_ berikan komentar dan saran yang membangun di kolom _reviews_! Karena reviews kalian sangat berharga


End file.
